


A Beautiful Night

by BertTheDragon



Category: Pellinor - Alison Croggon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertTheDragon/pseuds/BertTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadvan proposes. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Night

Maerad sat alone in the garden, softly strumming her lyre and absentmindedly humming to herself. It was a cool summer night in Innail, where she and Cadvan were visiting Malgorn and Silvia. Birds chirped prettily as the sky began to darken, and the garden dimmed, still barely illuminated by the light streaming out through the windows of the bardhouse. She loved sitting in the garden at this time of day, with no one around, it was beautifully peaceful, and the far off sounds of Innail resounded calmly through the background of her mind.

She heard, but didn’t particularly notice, when someone else quietly entered the garden. Maerad continued humming to herself, her eyes closed and she was oblivious to the world. Lost in thought and music, Maerad didn’t notice when the other person in the garden sat down next to her on the bench, humming softly along with her in a rich, melodic baritone.

Cadvan smiled to himself at the sight of his beautiful Maerad so engrossed in playing her lyre. It really was quite endearing. He studied her thoughtfully, her soft dark hair falling into her eyes, her pale features that he found so elegant. She was so different from the girl that he had first met five years previously, and he was glad for that. No longer was she afraid of love, and the lingering grief was beginning to fade from her features, though some of that sadness still lurked at times, as it did with everyone.

When she paused in the piece that she was playing, Cadvan placed his hand on her knee gently, and Maerad opened her eyes, pleasantly surprised by his presence. She blushed, asking, “Cadvan, how long have you been here?”

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “A while. Care to dance with me?”

She laughed, “If we’re both dancing, where will the music come from?”

Cadvan answered simply as he stood, taking her hand and pulling her up alongside him, “Where all music comes from: our hearts.”

He then proceeded to twirl her around, humming softly to no particular tune, and they gracefully traversed the garden as it became fully dark, the stars twinkling cheerily above them. When he reached the end of his tune, they were in a secluded, dimly lit corner of the garden, Maerad smiling up at him so joyfully that he felt his heart swell with love for her.

Slowly, he went down on one knee, gently slipping a delicately wrought silver ring out of his pocket, “Maerad, I love you more than words could tell. Will you marry me?”

Maerad’s face lit up as she replied quietly, “Oh Cadvan, yes!”

Cadvan slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling brilliantly. He stood and picked her up, spinning in a circle he was so overjoyed. When he put Maerad down, he kissed her softly.

“I love you,” whispered Cadvan.

“I love you too,” Maerad responded with a brilliant smile.


End file.
